chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra Calwin
Cassandra Calwin (full name Cassandra Melody Calwin) is the only daughter of Lotan Calwin and Athena. She is both werewolf and vampire and therefore gains physical appearances and traits from both of her parents. This is the same for her brother, Klaus Calwin. She is a member of the Greek Coven and spends a lot of time with her mother. However she does spend time with the rest of the coven as well, and helps in bringing food and blood to the table. History Cassandra was born due to the use of her brother's gift. Her brother created her, as he believed that his parents should be rewarded by having another child, however this left him weak. Cassandra grew very fast and within a week and a half, she was fully grown. However due to her inexperience and fast change of life, she never really adapted to being both vampire and werewolf quickly enough in learning how to use her skills and traits to fight, which left her vulnerable. After she luckily survived an attack during the Battle Against the Children of the Moon, her brother saw that she too wanted an ability, as he had. Thus, he gave her an ability that would help protect her. Vampire/Werewolf Being both a vampire and a werewolf means that she gains physical features and traits from both sides. As a vampire, Cassandra is naturally beautiful. She is stronger and faster than a human being and also has improved senses and better reflexes. She is also resistant to attacks and has greater stamina than that of a human. Being a werewolf means that she has greater senses than an ordinary human being, as well as greater speed and strength. Cassandra also grew rapidly and stopped ageing once she reached maturity. She, like her brother, is able to shift into a large werewolf. Like her brother too, Cassandra is able to elongate her fangs in her wolf form. It could be thought that Cassandra is not a particularly strong vampire or werewolf in terms of fighting, as she was at risk of harm during the battle. However this could just be due to her inexperience in fighting and the fact that she was very young at the time of the battle. Now she has a gift which can aid her in fighting. Special Gifts Forcefield Armour Cassandra was given this gift by her brother due to her prior vulnerability. It allows her to consciously activate an armour made from an unknown energy. The armour surrounds her and acts like a forcefield, but still allows her to move flexibly. It protects her from attacks, but also gives her greater strength, durability and endurance as well as make her physical attacks stronger than what they usually would be. The gift was given to her by her brother, and its purpose was to give Cassandra a gift that would protect her. The gift has shown to protect Cassandra from attacks as the armour absorbs most, if not all, of the impact of attacks targeted at her. Cassandra can also activate this armour when in her wolf form. Coven Cassandra is a member of the Greek Coven, along with her mother and also her brother. Physical Appearance Her physical appearance is similar to her mother's. Cassandra has brown hair and brown eyes, with also a small fragile body. She is not that tall and her eye colour seems to often change, shifting between various shades of brown. As a werewolf she is a large pale red wolf, about four times the size she is normally. Etymology Cassandra is a Greek name which means "she who entangles men". The abbreviated form of her name, Cassie, can also mean "curly haired". Her middle name, Melody, is also Greek, and means "a musical melody" or "a song". Her surname Calwin is French and means "bald". Category:Characters